Eye Opening Lessons
by TK Styles
Summary: A series of eye opening lessons. First up: Anko shows a class that a certain famous techique of Naruto's shouldn't be looked down upon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I still fairly a beginner in the Naruto world, so any well thought out opinions would be helpful. While not the first Naruto story I've written this is the first I've posted, as my other needs some major editing, so go a little easy on me. Comments and Criticisms welcomed, flames are not. Peace.

**Eye-Opening Lessons**

**Chapter 1: Never Underestimate . . . .**

"Fail!" shouted a red-faced Iruka after stopping his nosebleed, whether he was red from embarrassment, anger, or a combination of the two was hard to tell. Iruka was giving the class a test on henge and they were to turn into the Hokage, Naruto rather than that used is sexy no jutsu.

Shoulders slumping a little, Naruto soon affixed his normal foxy grin and waved at the mostly still laughing class.

All of a sudden a puff of smoke appeared behind Iruka, from it a black haired kunoichi in a light brown jacket was seen before she hit him on the shoulder and then disappeared, showing back up in various places around the room smacking several students lightly and some not so lightly across the back of the head at last appearing in the front of the classroom.

"Anko-san! What is the meaning of this?" Iruka yelled when he could see who it was that was interrupting his class.

Looking over her shoulder at his she answered with a grin, "Sorry, to intrude Iruka-kun but you don't mind if I borrow your class for a minute? I promise not to hurt the little ones, you could think of me as an impromptu guest speaker stopping by to give a brief lesson before you released them for home."

A little weary and more than a bit confused he sighed as he rubbed his shoulder and nodded for her to go ahead.

"Great!" she said with in a slightly eerie, cheerful tone. "Uzumaki Naruto! No No, need to be afraid you're not in trouble; I'd just like to thank you for being my unknowing accomplice today. I was walking around bored before I stumbled upon your class."

Naruto looked a bit confused but gave a large grin and then took his seat.

"Now then class, I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'm sure some of you are wondering why I'm not offended: a) What he did is something I could see myself doing in a different form and b) As funny as it may be it could be a very effective technique for a shinobi to learn. Don't believe me? Then let me prove it to you. Those of you that I hit, please stand. That includes you too, Iruka-kun." Anko said all of this the same scarily joyful tone.

Many students stood as well as Iruka who was still wearing a confused face.

"My, my, my some of this class's best and brightest are standing. Ooo, including the great Uchiha Sasuke, aren't all of you just special," Anko spoke in mock awe, chuckling on the inside knowing that she was about to take the smiles of these kids' faces for being included with Sasuke. Turning with a smirk to the rest of the class that was seated she continued, "The rest of you seated, I want you to take a nice, good, long look at your classmates that are standing." She paused a moment before speaking again, her smirk now gone and her face now completely serious, "Because if I was a real enemy all of them would be dead!"

Silence filled the room as all the students took in what she said.

Anko continued, "Those of you who laughed, I'm not going to say anything more than no matter what always try to stay on guard." Here she turned and looked mainly at Sakura and Ino, "Those of you who were offended, in the real world you don't have time to let being offended leave you open to attack and girls there will come a time when if showing a little skin allows you to live or set you up to take down an opponent you better take it." Lastly, she made her final point with a hiss, her eyes primarily on Sasuke, "Those of you who looked down on the technique . . . are fools! You may all sit now."

Everyone standing sat as Anko began to pace, gathering her thoughts.

"Many teachers here will tell you to always 'Look underneath, the underneath.' Let me leave you with a better phase to take to heart, 'Never underestimate anything!' That includes techniques, items around you, and especially people. Keep that in mind and maybe some of you will live a little longer, because the most seemingly insignificant technique, object, or person could be the very instrument of your death. Class dismissed." She said all of this with a focused expression, before taking a solemn bow and disappearing in a puff of smoke at her final words.

Author's Note: Incase anyone hasn't realized, the technique referred to in this story is Naruto's 'Sexy no Jutsu'. I wrote this as I've always wanted someone to come along and maybe open a few eyes to the actual practical use of the move, what made this harder is that the person had to be female as any male would just immediately be disregarded as a pervert. Anko is about the only kunoichi I could think of that might not have immediately gotten offended at seeing the move and even with her I still think it could go either way. She might be a little more toned down than usual, but that's because I think she would turn down the craziness just a bit for the students. This is just the first in a series of unknown length and the only reoccurring theme among chapters will be that eyes will be opened in some way, whether opening the eyes of a single person or a huge group. Also, although I plan to keep each chapter in the same connecting universe, I plan to make each chapter so that it could be read as its own singular story. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter. Read and Review. Peace.


End file.
